


[Podfic] Ruin My Body (Ruin My Life)

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Begging, Breathplay, Come Marking, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Masochism, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Service Submission, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from Vidriana:“Here’s how this is gonna go,” Freddie addresses the room at large. “Kappy had a fucking fantastic game and he deserves a reward.” The chorus of agreement that breaks out at Freddie’s words sends a rush of heat through Kappy’s body. “The thing is, Kappy likes his rewards a bit rough."





	[Podfic] Ruin My Body (Ruin My Life)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ruin My Body (Ruin My Life)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520380) by [Vidriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana). 



> Podfic-specific warning:  
> Some of the performance choices I make relating to the Breathplay tag include holding my breath and editing to further create the impression of breathlessness. Please proceed with caution if this has the potential to cause you distress. (I'm v happy to answer any questions about this or any aspect of the podfic in the comments, on social media or via email: frecklebombfic at gmail)

### Ruin My Body (Ruin My Life) - with music

Duration: 2:24:91 (incl. music & 0:10:30 freetalk) 

###### Download:

  * Dropbox: [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jdtiqpb1taahg5n/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Ruin%20My%20Body.mp3?dl=0) | 67 mb.
  * Mediafire: [M4A Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/54e8bgedvde9xzv/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_Ruin_My_Body.m4A/file) | 67.2 mb. 

| 

### Ruin My Body (Ruin My Life) - no music

Duration: 2:21:26 (incl. 0:10:30 freetalk) 

###### Download:

  * Dropbox: [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e0xiuacuctjtlgx/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Ruin%20My%20Body_nomusic.mp3?dl=0) | 65.9 mb.
  * Mediafire: [M4A Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5knemwlkatsez2d/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_Ruin_My_Body_nomusic.m4a/file) | 66 mb. 

  
---|---  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/03e38395e86e0143c61a6b4a7db3bbfe/tumblr_pmvc8qXonI1vo6bj7o1_500.jpg)

Cover by frecklebombfic  
  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Vidriana for encouraging me to podfic this, beta listening to parts of it and generally being the best cheerleader. Huge thank you to yeswayappianway for cheerleadin on zero notice, and helping me choose between dialogue takes. Extra shoutout to girlmarauders for finding the (PERFECT) music for this. 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> The music, where applicable, used in this podfic is Lucky Strike by Troye Sivan ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/-QsYn0j-7JQ) \- cw for some blood in the music video).
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Please go and take a look at the fantastic [podfic that Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716052) has made of this fic! It's so different from this version, and SO good!! 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider going back to the original work to leave kudos/comment for Vidriana. If you enjoyed listening to the podfic, I will treasure the notification email forever if you leave kudos/comment for me, and reread it when I need the motivation to make more podfic.


End file.
